Just Annie
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Carey and Annie together at a club with friends. Does she actually like him?


"Aren't you a bit young to be here Annie?" He was trying desperately to look at her face, in bright blue eyes, but found himself drifting downwards to her quarter unbuttoned top, pulled tight.

"No it's sixteen and up, just can't drink. Unless…"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence! I rather not get kicked out or worse arrested for serving alcohol to a minor." She laughed loudly as running her hand down his arm, a move made many times – it never felt like this.

"Party pooper Carey. Ah there's Ben! Have fun!" Carey turned watching her walk towards a far corner of the club weaving her way through the crowd until she reached a greased hair boy no more than her own age, piercings in ears, nose, eyebrow and Carey shuttered to think where else. He stood there watching Annie greet him with a kiss, watched Ben publicly groped her chest, felt his blood pressure raise as she let out a playful scream. Ben? Who in the hell was Ben? He had thought he was well in the know of the gossip and coming and goings of the Phillips family and guests. Apparently not.

"Whatever." He mutters to himself returning to his friends and drinks waiting at a booth full of perement marker graffiti.

"Hey Carey, who's the hottie?" His friend asked, leaning forward revealing a breath full stale alcohol.

"Who?"

"The young blond with the fucking hot bod!" Again Carey felt his blood raise.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"So you know her? Who is she?"

"Just Annie."

"Just Annie huh? Wait you mean that annoying little girl that now tours with you? That's Annie!?" Carey had used that description eons ago and never bothered to update the situation. Little was now substituted with young and annoying only applied after too much sugar.

"The same. So who's buying the next round?" Carey grew nervous as his friend obsesses with Annie and there silent smirking friend started exchange looks, as if conversating through psychic waves, nods and movements of eyebrows.

"I think Annie should."

"I agree."

"What!? She's only sixteen guys and seriously what the fuck?"

"She likes you dude. You should have seen her gawking at you before you noticed her. And in fact she keeps stealing glances over here as we speak." Carey was surprised to learn he was holding back a blush. "And that guy she's with isn't her date. He's a serial dater and fucker, his nick name his fast Ben."

"How charming. But guys no. You are mistaken, Annie is like that to everyone."

"Well lets find out. Annie!" Shiekered across the floor, very little looked up, Annie noticed, told Ben one minute and headed towards the table.

"Yes?" Carey glared while kicking his friend hard in the shin.

"Annie is it?" She nodded, looking a tad confused. "Nice to meet you, I am Owen and this is William. Carey has told us so much about you."

"Really? Good things I hope!" Carey just shrugs as a response.

"So you travel a lot right? India and all that stuff right?"

"Yeah for my parents job, but now I am trying the traditional life of not living out of a box. Literally and figuratively. Of course except when Carey and I are on the tour."

"Speaking of Carey, what's he like living with? Any secrets you can share?" With devious smile she sat down on the space aviable in the booth, right next to Carey who didn't bother or think of scooting over to allow for more room.

"He likes to wear purple boxers, different designs, but always purple." He coughed on his swallow of drink, locked in a battle with himself if the fact she noticed the color of his undergarments was a pleasurable thought or revolting. The first was winning.

"Well at least there not pink, right? Annie laughed as standing up again.

"It was nice meeting you Owen, William. I have to get going. Myself, Ben and a few friends are going to go play musical chairs. Wanna come Carey?"

"Musical chairs? Yeah going to say no to that one."

"Well you three have fun." The three remained quiet for moments after her departure than simultaneously Carey and William both blurted out "What the hell?"

"I told you not to call her over you jackasses!"

"Why didn't you take her up on invitation?!"

"To what play musical chairs? What was going to be pin the tail on the donkey? I told you she's too young."

"Um Carey that's musical chairs at a sex party. Played naked. The guys will sit in the chairs and the girls play as normal ad whoever lap you land in, well I think you passed biology to figure out the rest on your own."

"Oh fuck."

"Exactly."

"Why did she invite me? Maybe she didn't know?"

"Yeah and little man who lives on the moon likes the knit socks."


End file.
